elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Argis the Bulwark
is a male Nord who can be found in Vlindrel Hall, which is in Markarth, during the events of . Interactions Argis serves as housecarl to the Dragonborn, appointed upon becoming Thane of Markarth. First, the Dragonborn must defeat the leaders of the Forsworn. This leads to the ability to purchase Vlindrel Hall. After completing these two tasks, and helping at least five citizens of Markarth, the Dragonborn becomes Thane and receives Argis as a housecarl. Argis resides in Vlindrel Hall when he is not accompanying the Dragonborn in battle. After becoming follower to the Dragonborn, the Dragonborn has the option of marrying Argis with an Amulet of Mara. Dropping a shield near him inside of your home in Markarth causes him to say something to you along the lines of "That armor you got rid of, mind if I have it?" Like all housecarls Argis can be recruited into the Blades or asked become steward if Hearthfire is installed. Follower Argis acts the same way as the Orcs do, in that he will fight to the death and will not stay put if told to "wait here" as you go fight in another room or explore a nearby area with Bandits, Bears, ...etc. Argis will refuse to back down from any hostile encounter, for instance, when traveling with the Dragonborn past a fort on the way to another objective. If detected, he will fight and refuse to leave the area until all hostiles are slain. He may become hostile towards Shadowmere at the end of a fight. Unlike some other followers, who will stand down if the Dragonborn mounts Shadowmere and rides around a few paces, he will be unrelenting, continuing to attack Shadowmere (and vice versa) even as the Dragonborn attempts to ride away. Attempting to open his dialogue box or casting Calm will not stop him. Running into a nearby cave/mine will not stop him - he will not follow, and upon exiting, he and Shadowmere will be found still trying to kill each other. This can be fixed by fast traveling away while mounted (he will not appear at the new destination) then fast traveling back, at which point he will act as is if nothing unusual happened. If he dies, the Dragonborn will be met by a courier, and receive an inheritance of 300 , minus the Jarl's tax. Quests *Becoming Thane of Markarth Quotes Engaging Dialogue *"We've stopped. What is it?" *"Let's get going." *"I'm still here." *"I am sworn to carry your burdens." (opening inventory) *"Fine. What?" (opening commands) *"What?" *"Will do." *"That it?" (closing commands) Ending Dialogue *"Lead on, then." *"Let's go." Combat *"I'll have your head!" *"Yeeargh!" *"I'm going to...put you down!" *"Come on! Come on!" *"Gods...damn you!" *"Die, damn you!" *"I'm gonna crush you like a bug!" *"I'll rip you in half!" *"Graaah! I'll get you!" Friendly Fire *"What are you doing?" Pain *"Yeagh!" *"Do your worst!" Location *"A cave. Dark. Dangerous." (Cave) *"That's...that's...wow." (Large area in dungeon) Bumping into him *"What's the hurry?!" *"Huh?" *"Hey, watch it!" *"Be careful!" Fighting Dragon *"You'll die this day, dragon!" Response to Spells *"We are routed! Fall back!" (Fear) *"By the gods, I feel like I could crush a giant's head like a walnut!" (Courage) *"Wha- hey! That felt good!" (Healing spell) Other *"Get ready for a fight!" (Before boss battle) *"I will be back at your house if you need me, Thane." (leaving your follower) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males